Asking
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: "Akari-sensei, aku mau bertanya. Sebenarnya… cinta itu apa?" —a Karneval (HiratoxAkari) fanfiction / warning inside!


**Asking**

**.**

"_Akari-sensei, aku mau bertanya. Sebenarnya… cinta itu apa?"_

**.**

**Karneval © Touya Mikanagi**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shounen-ai and HiratoxAkari fanfiction. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N : **Disini ceritanya Hirato masih jadi murid di Kuronomei; muridnya Akari. Terinspirasi dari chapter 72,5 : Sensei's Important Things. Mau curhat dikit, fic ini adalah efek setelah belajar fisika semalaman suntuk, hehe. Ya, mungkin cerita ini OOC dan abal abis. Walaupun begitu, jangan lupa untuk me-review setelah membaca! Enjoy!

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau, Hirato! Apa sebegitu bodohnya kamu dalam mata pelajaranku sampai-sampai setiap hari kau selalu datang bertanya?!" seorang pria berambut merah muda bertanya. Menatap sinis pada pemuda berbalut seragam Kuronomei di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "aku bukannya bodoh. Rasa keingintahuan ku hanya terlalu tinggi, Akari-_sensei_."

Seperti biasa, Akari mendengus. Melipat tangan di depan dada dengan kaki kiri naik dan disangga oleh kaki kanan; duduk dengan arogan di sofanya.

Seperti biasa, Hirato tersenyum. Duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Akari, lalu membuka lembaran buku pelajarannya; mencari bagian yang akan ia tanyakan pada gurunya.

Seperti biasa, Akari akan membalas semua pertanyaan Hirato dengan nada sedikit sinis. Kadang terdiam sejenak saat memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan muridnya yang sulit –hey! Bukan Hirato namanya kalau ia tidak bertanya hal-hal yang sulit.

Tapi kali ini, ada satu hal yang tidak berjalan seperti biasa. Hal yang membuat Akari agak tidak merasa nyaman dibuatnya. Iris brunet yang biasanya selalu menatap buku pelajaran itu malah fokus menatap dirinya sekarang. Akari ingin menegur, tetapi urung karena takut itu hanya prasangka dirinya saja. Nanti bisa-bisa ia malu sendiri kalau memang benar hanya prasangkanya semata.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Hirato?" tanya Akari, sengaja tiba-tiba menatap Hirato.

Hirato nampak sedikit berjengit kaget saat Akari tiba-tiba menatap dirinya, "iya, aku mengerti, Akari-_sensei_."

'_Ternyata itu bukan prasangka ku semata ya, heh?'_ simpul Akari dalam hati.

"Akari-_sensei_, aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal lagi." Hirato mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akari saat menutup buku pelajarannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi itu pertanyaan yang terakhir."

"Tapi aku sangat penasaran sekali dengan hal yang satu ini, _sensei_," mohon Hirato, menatap Akari dengan pandangan memelas.

Akari menghela nafas sambil memutar mata, "baik. Tapi ini benar-benar yang terakhir."

"Terimakasih." Senyum tipis terlihat sekilas dari bibirnya. "Akari-_sensei_, aku mau bertanya. Sebenarnya… cinta itu apa?"

Akari tiba-tiba saja merasa tersedak. "Ha? Cinta?"

Hirato membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Hm," Akari merebahkan dirinya ke senderan sofa. Membuat wajahnya mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan kerjanya. "Cinta itu seperti angin. Terasa, namun tidak terlihat. Rasanya sangat kuat, sampai-sampai kau dapat merasakan rasa nyeri di ulu hatimu. Sampai-sampai semua perhatianmu hanya terpusat pada dirinya. Sampai-sampai kau merasa ingin selalu berada di sampingnya…"

Akari memberikan jeda sejenak, "yah, begitulah menurutku." _'Hei, tunggu, kenapa aku malah menjawab pertanyaannya yang konyol seperti ini?!'_

"Hmph!" Hirato tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Tak sopan sekali. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi malah kau tertawai?!" Akari menegakkan badan, menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang terkikik menahan tawa.

"Maaf, Akari-_sensei_. Aku hanya tidak menyangka _sensei_ yang 'dingin' ini bisa puitis seperti tadi, haha!" ucap Hirato, tak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi.

"Di-diam, Hirato! Kalau kau tertawa terus aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu lagi!" bentak Akari, semburat merah muncul di pipinya karena malu.

"Iya-iya, aku diam, _sensei_."

Akari hanya menatap muridnya dengan pandangan sebal. _'Serius, apa sih yang diinginkan anak ini?'_

Setelah nafasnya stabil dari tertawa, pemuda berkacamata itu berkata, "Akari-_sensei_, terimakasih atas penjelasannya hari ini. Terutama yang tentang cinta. Itu sangat membantu," Hirato lalu berpura-pura membersihkan debu di bukunya, "berkat Akari-_sensei_, sekarang aku yakin hal apa yang kurasakan saat ini pada _sensei_..."

Akari menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Namun, sebelum bertanya lebih jauh apa yang dimaksud muridnya, tiba-tiba bibir tipis Hirato mendarat di pipi kanannya. Membuat Akari mematung dan menatap kaget Hirato yang saat ini sedang tersenyum tipis; nampak terlihat licik. Namun tak tahu kenapa, sekarang senyuman licik ini dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar secara tiba-tiba.

"Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu sangat ingin mencium pipi _sensei_ setiap kali melihat _sensei_. Apakah ini artinya aku cinta padamu, Akari-sensei?"

Hirato bangkit dari duduk, lalu pamit permisi. Pergi meninggalkan Akari sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya. Pergi meninggalkan Akari yang sekarang sedang mengusap pipi kanannya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dasar... si Hirato."

* * *

**end**

**[04-02-2013]**


End file.
